Diary of TheBoyWhoLived
by Risifruttiii
Summary: Harry is forced to write in his diary. Follow our clumsy hero, as he gets in one embarrasing situation to another. Yep. Voldemort gone. He's 18, and likes Ginny. Will he ever stop being so darn awkward? Wait! Check it out yourself!
1. Whoa, come and get me!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

-also review.

Hermione gives Harry a diary. Harry didn't mean to actually write in it, but if he dosn't write in a while, it starts hurting him. A lot. In his... manhood.

* * *

Diary of The-Boy-Who-Lived 

July 31. About 7 in the morning:

Aww. This crappy book started hitting me. If I don't write in it, it gets mad, and starts hitting me.. in a very sore spot. It hurts. It hurts so bad... Hermione send it to me. I can write that I hate it, but I can't can't write in it... Ow... My head kinda hurts.

But, I might as well write about my presents right?

(I'm asking a book, I'm glad it was kinda retorical. This is getting weird...) So, from Ginny I got a bunch of pictures of us and the gang. My favorite so far is one Colin took with us next to the lake. It's me sitting up against a tree, and Ginny leaning on me, Ron sitting on the grass right beside her, and Hermine on Ron's lap. In a _strickty_ platonic way of course. If you ask them at least.

Then this book,a sweater and cookies(I am so _not_ sharing) from Mrs. Weasley, some gadgets from Fred and George, and a glove from Lupin though he didn't explain how to use it. And a couple more, that was less interesting

Hm, then from Ron was a bunch of frogs, and loads of fireworks. Most likely gottten them cheap from Fred and George. With the presents came a note that said:

_Be prepared, will pick you up, you can side-apparate with one of us. Ginny really wants to, though she tries to hide it. _

Oh, yeah! Maybe I should mention that since I didn't come to Hogwarts last year, with defeating Voldemort and all, Hermione, Rona me and Ginny are all in the same year. That would be the 7.th year, so Ginny's now leagal. Not that I am implying anything! -I'll just... go now...

* * *

Same day, but about 14.35.

Ron and Ginny came, to my room on privet drive. Hermione wanted to come, but they didn't explain why she wasn't there, weird but I'll live.

We said hi, there was an awkward silence, and Ron smirked at me looking from me to Gin, while Ginny just looked down. Finally Ron said something about that I should side-apparate with Gin, since he didn't feel so well. (Yeah right, I bet Hermione had something to do with this.)

We apparated to this new place that I've never seen before. Ginny wispered to my ear that it was McGonnagals home. God I like it when she wispers... sends quivers down my spine. Must-Not-Drool-While-Shes-Looking... Remember... Arrrh. When we came in Mrs. Weasley greeted us, and nearly chrushed me to death. I feel sick. Shoulden't have eaten all those cookies, just becuse I didn't want to share. I'm a bit greedy I think...

I'll go... Ginny said she'd show me something. Is it bad of me to hope she'll show me, that she's in a swinsuit calendar, and wants my approval? Gawd. I am so bad.

* * *

19.45

Nope. I guess the worlds is against me. I am just not that lucky. She didn't show me herself in knickers. Nope.

But she did show me the love-note Ron wrote to Hermione. It was sooo gross!. From my point of view anyway. It was a bit like this:

_Everytime you're near I can't think straight _(Ohhh, thats why)

_I am in total and complete love with you. Be mine, forever! _(The cookies are comming up again)

_Forever Ron, I sencirly hope you'll like me back, just a little?_

Sweet but weird, Ron allways said that he liked her, and that he didn't think 'that' way about her. Yeah right. Anyway,Ron'll send it with Hedwig tonight. Right before we allmysteriously go to bed at thesame time. Man... Of course, Ron didn't know I saw the note. Just Ginny being... well a hottie, nut still, being Ginny.

Wait She's comming over! Fuuuck... she can't know, I'm writing a diary... BYE!

-I'll tell how it went tomorrow or something, (DON'T HURT ME!)


	2. Disasters!

Diary of The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disasters!

* * *

1 August about 11.00

I woke up to,... err... moaning from Ron. Yes, now isn't that _just _gross, well he moaned something something _HERMIONE_! So I did what was only right, I flew outta there, and wanted to take a shower (wash memory _off_!)

And as I open the door, a bunch of steam hits me. Now that I could have taken as a danger signal, but I didn't think straight! It was early! But just as I come in, guess who comes out? Ginny! totally naked! Normally I would have fled, but for some reason, we both just stood there, for about 10 seconds! Me _gawking_ her, and her naked, looking at me! (best 10 seconds _ever_!) Then she for some reason smiled at me, and took her towel around her...

If and when Ron finds out, I am a very dead man! (but very happy)

hmm.. see ya..

No Hermione yet

* * *

around 15.09

Today sucks way _beyound_ messures.

Ron, was sitting in a chair, totally still, he looked like he wasn't breathing, and kinda dead...Ginny was there too, and she looked at him and yelled "OMG!"

I sprinted over to feel his puls on his wrist, but I couldn't feel anything! So I heardGinny say something about his chest, and took my palms and beated them against his chest! My best mate should _LIVE_!

Ron wakes up in deep horror, asking me what the hell I thought I was doing, and now he looks at me funny.well, even if he just was asleep think about this: he went to bed same time as me, but still says that he didn't get much sleap last night? EWWWW! NO! Don't think about it! STOP! eeeewwww!

We're worried, Hermione still won't come out of her room, and Ginny can't tell us anything... What is it with girls? And why does Gin keep looking at me like that!

bye...

* * *

17.47

Hermione came out, flung her arms around Ron, and started to hug him, and tell him she liked him too. As if we didn't know...

Then they went to... God knows where and what they did, cos.. well I really don't want to know! And me and Gin was forced to hang out. Well, I sure don't mind being forced around her. Err.. not that I like her or anything! She's my mates sister. Wouldn't be right... That thing 2 years ago, a mistake. And though I miss her, dream about her, think about her, all the tome, itdosen't mean anything! Really,I don't like her. Really!

Don't look at me like that! I have told you! I don't like her! Okay... maybe.. maybe a bit..

But we sat and played with a bludger she'd nicked. Quite fun actually. Then she said out of nowhere: "Soo, got a good look at me today?" And she _smiled_ that smug smile of hers, while she said it. I was forced to answer "Yeah, I mean, you know, maybe..." And _still_ she smiled! "It's okay, I won't tell Ron. Yet anyway" _See_! She's devilish. But hot... What is wrong with _me_!

Then she said "Well I'll just have to walk in on you sometime..." God! Help! Me!

byeee...

* * *

23.39

Hermione and Ron came back, a little before dinner, Ginny nodged me in the side saying "See that? Hermiones lips? Hermione's gotten herself bruised lips." WHOA! Hermione, Bruised lips? My world is chrashing down I tell you! _Doooown_!

After dinner, they told Mrs. Weasley they were seeing eachother. And mrs. Weasley started to cry! I was about to walk away when mrs. Weasley screamed "Harry! Come here! Grouphug!" Then I went over to the grouphug, even though I hate grouphugs... then mrs. Weasley ranted on and on about "Next'll be my little Ginny!"

What did she mean by that! Is Ginny seeing somebody? How dare she? What do I do? That's it, tomorrow, I am asking Hermione! But the rest of the night, we just played chess, while the girls watched us... kinda cozy...

G'Night

-The boy who'll die if he dosn't know who Ginny's dating...

* * *

Review please... tell me what you think 


	3. Read my mind, won't you?

**_Read my mind, won't you?_**

August 2.

12.56

Why, oh why? Why me?

Was up all night. Too much coffee, needed to finnish potions essay.

They keep looking at me funny. Don't they think I KNOW IT? Ginny looked at me this morning at breakfast. Looked to Hermione. AND SHRUGGED? What's that all about?

Ahh... growing slightly paranoid. I defeated Voldie. I can tell they're... plotting something... with those nasty bunnies.Ahhh.. yes... they're out to get me! Must get... freeeee... I've.. gotta... do something... Some-ones knocking at my door. Ginny? (I don't care if she's plotting anything, she's soo... beautiful..) I've barricaded myself in Ron's room.

* * *

13.02

Hermione came in, gave me medication. I'm all better now. (Whiped the white stuff around my mouth off too. I'm all neat and cuttely. Weeee) but.. How did she get in?

* * *

15.47

Ginny came in, to see if I was okay.

The weird thing is, that I'm not sure what was up with her.

I said for some reason I thought I had bad breath, might loosen the tension between us a bit.Then she said "Oh.Lets see how bad it is.." The she leaned in really close. like the quaterof an inch between ourmouths that is. I was really close to kissing her I think. When she said "Nahh, could be worse." Got up and left.

I am _not _into her! And _you_ can't trick me! I am better then you! You are a diary my friend.! (Pretend I didn't say that)

Hermione and Ron left 10 min. ago. might have to hang out with Ginny when she comes out of the shower... Maybe I could check if the shower is working _properly_?

* * *

18.34

Hung out with Ginny. She keeps beating me at chess. Not funny anymore. I said we should play something else. She looked at me with a sparkle (Did Dumbledore teach her that?)

"Well theres, strip poker, spin the bottle, truth or dar-" and then Ron came in, with a smirk holding Hermiones hand, and when Hermione came in, she flung Ginny out of the room, just when it was getting exciting! Maybe she don't want me to have any fun!

* * *

22.24

Hm.. Hermione came in sat down beside me, and ordered Ron out. He looked slightly terrified. She gave me a lecture that was a little like this:

"Harry, I think we both know, that you like Ginny, an- don't interupt me. And Ginny maybe using that against you. shup up Harry- You saw her naked right? NO Harry she didn't tell me, you just keep looking at her chest as if she'd take of her shirt and pants at all times, just don't let her get to you yet, I want to be the only one with a boyfriend. By the way this conversation never happened."

And she left! I tried interrupting, I really did, but she is soooo good at that! Then 2 minutes later she came back: "Oh by the way, you or Ginny didn't say anything, but you know Girls DO have the power to read guys minds..." Again she left.

OMG! She's right! They can all read my mind! I'll go to bed early, so Ginny don't pick up she turns me on, NO! That was not a thought of mine! _Niegther_ was _that_! Or that! And that one _certanly_ wasn't mine! That one definatly didn't belong to me... That one isn't possible...

I've gotta have coffee!

snigger_ That_ one was mine...

* * *

Review folks! Need feedback!


	4. Never washing my cheek!

_Come on folks! I know you're reading this! Yep it's YOU I'm talking 'bout! So, Since you're reading you better review. It can't take more than 23 sec. So just do it, make my day for gods sake! I've got a doorknob, and I am NOT afraid to use it guys! I want at least 3 reviews for each chappie thanks._

**

* * *

**

**_Never washing my cheek! _**August 3.

Ca. 10.45

This morning Ginny sprung into the room, and I'd only my Pajamas pants on. Liiiittle awkward.

Ron was in the shower meanwhile. (He takes a 1.24 hours shower every morning)

"Hermione said I should get this anti-coffee into you before you get all paranoid." I shrugged "Well? I bet thats some sort of those truth-potions or whatnot. On that acount you can vertify what you read in my mind, isn't mind reading enough for you? HUH?" I think I screamed at her, but then she did something with her hands, that mezmorized me, and I drank that stuff.

Mrs. Weasley promised Hermione she'd never make Coffee again. Weird.

Then Ginny left after she got the potion into me. but before she left she looked at me and said "Hm, nice body, nice abs. Now we'll just have to reveal the ... lower part." And gave me that elevator stare!

Waaaaait. i hope she was kidding. WAS SHE KIDDING?

-I'm gonna talk to Hermine about the coffee thing.

* * *

about 13.28 

Ron came outta the shower and talked about Hermione. I know her allready. She's my best friend for God's sake. I don't want to know every detail about her. Since I most likely allready know.

Then he asked me if I wanted to play Quidditch. And I did. So we went out and played. 2 on 2. (MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER!)

Hermione and Ginny versus me and Ron. Both teams played with a handicap. Mine was a lovestruck Ron, and theirs was a lovestruck Hermione. Barfing feelings right about now. Ginny was chaser, and hermione keeper. I was chaser and Ron keeper.

While we was maybe... 20 min into the game? She asked for a time out. So we flew down and she gave a Wood-like lecture about team spirit. That meant that Mione and Ron should go away and do their thing. (shivers)

Ginny and I sent them away. Ron asked me if it was okay if he left. I might have said a bit too eager that he really should.

"Sooo, Quidditch Gin?" I asked some what awkward. She didn't answer at first. But she bite her lip as she so often and hot does. (NOOOO! That wasn't me!)

"Naaah, I feel like walking. Wanna take a walk Harr?" I said I had to get some stuff at the house, that's why I wrote this kinda in a rush. I'll tell how it went later.

-,...

* * *

23.52 

Whoa ! We went. we came. we ROCKED!

Who could'da knew that The Killers was a wizard group?

I can't stop humming _it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss! _And Ginnys humming along with me, but she also really likes the sentence _Becuse heaven sends and heaven takes, chrashing cars in his brain._

OH! Might tell you what I am talking about. Ginny and I apparated to London where there was lots of people. Ginny had dragged me there, and then she went over to a guy with a guitar in hand, talking to lots of girls. When he saw Ginny he bend over and hugged her through the cowd. Then he gave her a couple of tickets, then he said hi to me and we went to a concert for the first time, at leat my first concert.

I've gotta ask her how she know the guitarist. Maybe I'd better not.

But at the show we danced and rocked and had fun. It was really great. Seemed she'd planned it. But maybe she'd taken Hermione if she had had the time. I dunno. But I'm glad she chose me.

After the concert, I said we should get back to dinner, cos else Mrs. Weasley'd chop off my head. But Ginny said she told her, andwe could eat in the city. (TAKE THAT GINNY'S BOYFRIEND! HAH!)

We found a place (muggle) of course I'd have to pay, but I'd also have to pay since Ginny dosn't have any money. Not mean, just true.

But, she ordered a pizza, and so did I. Different ones though, but we ended up likeing the other ones better. weird actually. After that at about 9-ish. She told me we should go for a walk. We walked for freaking two HOURS! My feet are numb, but hey, I like it.We mostly talked and laughed. I think i... er. Like her. not that THAT way. but she's cool. Who am I kidding?

We then apparated to the Burrow, and before we entered she stopped me, and... she... gave me a kiss on the cheek and said thanks. I am never washing that cheek again... Maybe it was really just thanks for paying and being with her? I may never know.

Ron seemed irritated that I came home so late, and with his sister! I just told him I saw the Killers with her. NOTHING ELSE. But he got jealous. Weird dude. But else he seemed blissfull. That kind of blissfull you get from snogging non stop for 4 hours straight.

Tired. I'll better sleep now. Niiight.

* * *

I know, it was lame. Review anyway, and it just needed to happen to make the plot flow better. 


	5. Barging in

**Barging In.**

_(Thanks to my reviewers, they ROCK! Keep it up, then I will too..)_

August 4.

ca. 11.29

See! It's useless to be helpfull sweet and kind! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

I thought, when I woke up this morning that is "Hmm... oh, it only 8.30, maybe I'll surprise Gin, with breakfast in bed"

So I went down, Mrs. Weasley wan't even up. So I made breakfast the muggle way. Eggs and bacon. cheese and so on. Then I carried the tray up the stair, hearing nothing but my own cheerfull humming. My first mistake. Mind you that the girls have a connected bathroom, to their own room, like Ron and I has.

So, I knocked, not hearing anything, but went in anyway. Then I saw... HERMIONE! _NAKED_! Allright, she had her knickers and bra on, but _still_! So I did the manly thing to do! I screamed as a little girl. Covered my eyes with one hand, and carried the tray with the other. When I screamed, Ginny came out, apperantlyjust out of theshower, still dripping and all. Ginny in a towel... drool Oh sorry 'bout that. You'r pages got all weet... wait... I didn't say that... uhhh...

Anyway, I heard Ginny, and I could feel the steam through the room. So I _had_ to peak beween my fingers to avoid Hermione, but still see Ginny. Oh, it was _tricky_ but I managed! I am _quite_ the cleaver one if I may say so myself!

But after a couple of secs. Ron came in, in his boxers, causing Hermione to grin, and Ginny was imbarresed seeing a neearly naked Ron, so she looked at me. She grinned, I grinned... Untill Ron said "Eyes _OFF_ my little sis! AND DON'T LOOK AT _HERMIONE_!" Hermione hushed him "Oh, Ron, Harry turned away when he saw me."(I am so greatefull Ron didn't catch the hint that I instead looked at _Gin_...) "-and besides, it's not like I'm naked. I've got knickers and bra on. _Chill_..." And she pulled on a t-shirt. Eventfull _huh_?

Now, Ron and Hermione is off, he _'wanted_ to _talk'_ note the GIANT airquotes and thesarcasm, please!

So, Ginny and I was eating breakfast early, on her bed. I DO NOT HAVE FUZZY FEELINGS TOWARDS HER! I just wan't to give her a good snog, is that so wrong. I don't like her just 'cos she's pretty. Or _just_ becuse she's smart. _Or_ cleaver. Nope, _not_ me. No fuzzy feelings there. _Nuh_-uh! Not me! _Absolutely_ not! Okay.. _Okaaaaay_. Maybe... a bit.

But we sat, ate, and laughed. we relived 'the good ol' days' that would mean yesterdays event. the Killers were sooooo amazing. We had fun with the 'Coming out' She'd sing one part, _and then he says to me_:and I'd sing _Kill me now, kill me now, kill me nooooow.Kill me now, kill me now, kill me nooooow._ Again and again. Yes, we are _easaly_ amused, what's it to you?

-bye, the guy who ate breakfast for over 2 hours

* * *

around 17.

Where to start? After breakfast I walked around with Ginny, we were supposed to be cleaning the attic, but it's totally brilliant weather for a walk. SO, we walked around and we reached an appletree. So, I figured I'd give her a hand, so I get down on my knees, and she says "So soon love?" I kinda blushed, but she just smiled. Then she put her foot in my hands, and I give her a horseshoe.

(And it's not my fault she picked this day to wear a skirt, not that I am complaining. At all...)

Then she came down again, we heard this sound and turned around. Guess who? Fred and George, running towards us, looking _furious_. They took out their wands and pointed it towards my neck. Gulp, huh?

Theirall like "Don't try to touch her all over and-... -_get_ with her" Fred said with a shudder, I tried to defend myself while apoligizing.

Then ginny grabs my hand, slaps my butt (Uhh, I liked that) Totally threw me,and said , with great amusement, I might add, "SO! what if he is, what if he made me all 'un-_innocent'_" George looked like he could've dropped dead, "and so _what_? I can do _what_ I wish. With _whom_ ever I wish to do IT _with_.As if you could stop me. Tell mum or _anyone_ this and I'll tell mum about that time you went to take a shower. together. messuring. _Stuff_." She really stressed the words 'stuff' and the she bat-bogeyed them out. forcefull. I like that!

After she let go of me and smirked "It was only a joke, you're okay right?" I nodded, but to tell the truth I am slightly dissapointed. Go figure huh?

* * *

23.56.

Nothing much the rest of the day. I spend some time with Gin. We're back to being all awkward. Too bad, it was getting fun.

but Ginny recived a letter from Luna, she's comming over tomorrow. I guess that's kinda cool?

I dunno. I am trying to find something not dee-caff. I'm getting the munchies too.

I am doomed. really I am, Ron still think I was trying to peak at Hermione. gross. Asif I havn't seen her naked allready. waaaait! NO! Wheres my ereaser, when I need it?

* * *

Hey guys!

Again, I know you're eigther reading this or, have read it. So you could have some sort of pride and review right? It means the worls to me, and even if it's not only good stuff, I'd REALLY like for you to review. I am begging. Now isn't that just sad? Well. Push the cute Button!

Press the Button, make my day.


	6. Hugs

_Review! And thanks to the ones that did review! You are brilliant! If you review, I'll update. Deal?_

**Hugs**

_August 5._

13.20

I am definatly staying in bed today. No matter what. Ron comes in sometimes, insisting we should have boys-onlyday. As if I don't know Hermione came up with that. I just want... No, I am _perfectly_ content. I _don't_ want coffee, I _don't_ want food, I _don't_ want Ginny, I _don't_ want the Killers to play, I _don't_ want ANYTHING!

Maybe I should explain why I am not moving my lazy arse? _Well_, yes, that was a retorical question!

Last night, I kinda... may have... talked in my sleep. Or rather, Hermione and Ron got up early, so Ginny wanted to try to make things unawkward. So, she came with a cup o' coacoa, to soften me up. I was still sleeping since it was about 10.20. She walked in and and I was rolling around, moaning and 'fighting' Voldemort. Again.

And after what I heard, I moaned, that he should come and get me so I could kick his sorry arse. Then a pause, and 'Oh I'll save you Gin' Afterwhere she said I grinned broadly.

How creepy is that? I'm all shivillourus in my dreams? Try to 'get with her' by rescuing her. Well, she dropped the glass, and I was woken up by this, hugging of my body.

Let me, by the way, mention, that I didn't have my pajamas on since it was being washed, so I was in boxers... Not easy! If you know what I mean... _Not_ that... anything.. ya know... _showed up._

_She hugged me, _and then she looked at me kinda crying, and I had really no choise but to hug her, I am _not_ good with people crying!

Then in the middle of all, Luna of all people walks in on the hugging, and Luna nearly screams: "_Awwwwwww_! You're such a cute couple!" I was stunned couldn't move, I think Ginny felt like that too, Then, after hearing the screaming, Ron runs out of whatever broomcloset he visited, his hair messy, and he looked mortifyied! "BLOKE! What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Us still in thigt imbrace, and 2 secs later Hermione came in to the room and scricks "Awww. you told him Gin, how brave of you!" now everyones looking at Hermione, her hair a little messyier, and her shirt buttonted all wrong. Geez, I wounder what they were doing..

Hermione made all people that was not Ginny and was not me, leave. It was only after they left we let go of eachother.I asked Ginny what Hermione meant by 'telling me' but she just shrugged "I was nothing. Really...!" aka. she wouldn't tell me. Maybe she's gonna tell me who her new boyfriend is... Now understand why I can't leave? Hmm, too bad we're still pretty awkward.

Hermione and Ginny is sitting in their room with Luna, and talking about boys, or whatever, Ron just want to... _be with _Hermione, and mr. and mrs. Weasley most likely allready know I was hugging their daughter in my bed, nearly naked, and such.

But on paper, a girl hugging you in bed dosn't sound bad, now does it?

* * *

around 17.53

around 15 o'clock Ron left, and most likely took Hermione with him. So Luna and Ginny came into my room, I'd luckily got jeans on, but my shirts was also being washed, and I had to take this one, _really_ tight t-shirt on.

The girls kept lookning at my stomeach. Kinda creepy. Untill Luna said "If I didn't own Neville, as a boy. I'd say you had great abs." And I blushed. NOT GOOD! Utill Ginny made a "_Uh_-huh, not bad at all..." comment. I am feeling _suddenly_ chipper again.

Then we talked for about 20 minutes, thing getting unawkwarder. So, then mrs. Weasley came in, saw that weie. me and Ginny sitting on different beds, and muttered"Thats weird, I _thought_ you were together?" Ginny looked horrified. Then mrs. Weasley quickly said "Oh well, I just wanted to say that,Rontold me he'd take Hermione out for dinner tomorrow.And that Dad and I'll go out tomorrow as well. We're invited overto Lupin. right?" We all nodded, and she left.

Then Luna said really quiet "Hmm,.. I wounder what we should do, two girls and a boy, in our teens?"Ginny and Luna sniggered, and I am pretty sure they're planning something weird...

* * *

21.05

Luna came in and said that we should hold it clean, but they'd invite some folks over. This'll get soo weird.

Then Ginny came in and said to me that I shouldn't worry, I didn't have to do whatever stuff. Or drink for that sake. Then she left.

That's it! They're having a party tomorrow. I'll go over to the girls room and check it out.

* * *

23.45.

Weird. mrs. Weasley usually makes bedtime check to make sure we're properly tucked in. Ron and Hermione is in our room, and Gin, Lun, and I are in the girls. We're all sitting in one bed, trying to decide who to invite, and what to do and how to get the boos without getting caught. It's really fun. I could do this all night.

Luna has nodded off a couple of times though. So have I, but Ginny said we should let Luna sleep, and we could plan a bit if we wanted to.

Ginny nodded off and her head landed in my lap.

And I not thinking straight didn't have the urge to think of a pervert way to make this to my own advantigde. So I just stroked her head and hair ever so lightly. She's so cute when she's asleep. Then Luna woke up smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder. I feel like I am nodding off slowly too... This'll mess thing up, won't it?

* * *

_Come on, review! Make my day, You know you want to... mezmorising ain't it? Pleeeease? You'll make this little dude-ette soooooo happy! Please! This day sucked, so do me this little thing?_

_Press the button please?_


	7. I can take a hint! What was the hint?

August 6 

9.32 (Morning)

Whoa, this is weird sweet and at the same time satisfying. I woke up a couple of time sthis night, mostly becuse of Ginnys shifting and moaning and Lunas fantasys of Neville. Don't ask! Erm, I know you're a dirary, but still! Ginny woke me up once saying "Oh come on love, Ron'll never know. Besides, who'll tell him anyway." Then smiled broadly. God! Ron knows the bloke, I kill him, I swear it! Die! Die I tell you!

At around 5 Luna woke up saying, "I feel like taking a shower" and when I didn't move when she got up to pick some stuff off her trunk she said, "Oh, don't be a woss, listen stand up, and let Ginny sleep on the pillow. Then lie beside her. She won't mind, go ahead!" So I did, I also fell asleep as fast as I hit the pillow. Next thing I know I am woken up by a giggle, Ginny still asleep, me spooning with her, (back spoon, holding hands) and Luna waking me up grinning, "Get up Romeo. Mrs. Weasley's on her way, Down on the floor then it'll be okay" Then Luna lay down beside Ginny. And just seconds after Mrs. Weasley arrived. "Wake up darlings, Oh, harry, I didn't expect to find you in here what are you doing?" I had to figure up an excuse quick! But Ginny cut in "Don't worry mum, we just talked till late last night, and he's been sleeping on the bare floor all night, we just got tired so suddenly." Mrs. Weasley just nodded so understanding. That is just WEIRD!

Ginny kept looking at me strangely at breakfast. Not that I mind, but she just looked at me, then looked at Luna, and burst out laughing. I'll never get to know I guess...

15.57

Okay, right now the girls are owling some people, and I'm well... writing in my diary. I most certanly am not girly... not much anyway...

Moving on, Hermione and Ron left about 10 min. ago, and mr. and mrs. Weasley are leaving in an hours time. I figured out a way to get some firewiskey. I'll just get them through owling! I've got lots of cash anyway, so why not give it a go?

I am soooo pathetic, I still miss the feeling of Ginny in my arms, I can just imagine what I'd say to her if I got drunk... Not good!

Ordering the wiskey, and some muggle vodka and Rom. This'll be great!

And I can't writhe more untill the party's over. I dunno, Late morning, maybe aroud 2 I'll write a bit?

Just wait, right here right? (God, I really must stop doing that!)

like 5 in the morning, we dunno.

I am sitting in my room with Ginny and Luna, all the guests've left, so. And we're just.. like ... a little drunk, hahaha!

Ginny is trying to write in it. It's getting weird. I just hope she/they won't remember this in the morning.,...

What the?

**Whoa, Ginny how did you do that? How did you make the pen scribble by it self?**

_I'd explain it for you, but your head would explode._

**Oh. Well, um, since this is a diary, maybe we should talk about the party!**

Oh yeah! Let's!

_Luna, you clearly can't diguss the party m'girl. You were... distracted. Who knew Neville was such a needfreak. You couldn't even leave him to snog with me! And I wanted to kiss a girl! You kno-_

**Don't complain girl! I thought we had a nice time snogging? I mean after the bottle game, You were totally over me!**

_me over you? How dare you? I'll-_

Now guys play nice. Okay this is how it went. We owled our friends. Like, Neville, Romilda, Dean, practicly all we went to schoold with. Except the Slytherins. Or... most of them, we had to invite Lucas, cos he's just soooooo hot, you know he has a total crush on ya Gin and I allways thoug-

**Moving on! I had the whiskey and vodka mailed over here, and it was uite nice. Not that we had that many at al-**

_What are you talking about? you ordered like 70 bottles or something! we've got at least 30 bottles left! But then we started putting furnitures to the sides, so they wouldn't get broken. Mum hates that!_

**Then people started arriving. God Pavrati was hitting so bad on you Gin!**

She sure did, oh but then we were like, bored, well, not me cos I was snogging in a corner with Neville..

_Yeah, about that Luna don't remind me. I just think I gagged a bit in my mouth._

**Oh, play nice you two! But then Lavender screamed "Lets play spin the bottle" and we did. It ended up like some kind of snogfest. Me and Gin, Pavrati and Lavender and so on. Lavender is like... sooooo gay! **

_Like totally, you homofob! Well, then it got awfull!_

Cheer up babe, the worst has yet to come...

**Don't be so negative, it was fun, when all started to get drunk. When was that? About 10? I dunno, but it was fun! We're fun when we're drunk.**

Shut up Harry, you're so drunk you should share (grabs bottle and starts drinking wildly)

_Now now Luna, be nice, he obviously got scared of me when I suggested we took this upstairs. Remember how he squirmed? Just becos I wanted to give him a good -_

**Stop it! You're Ron' sister, what if I am scared to hurt you, by forgetting all this by tomorrow?**

_Oh, I'd _make _you remember..._

Look! Ginn's getting all hot and wet. Okay, I'm 'etting... gulb... sick... BYE! (Runs out of room to puke)

**What was that about?**

_I don't know. Maybe she can take a hint Harry. Not like certain others..._

**What? I can take a hint! What was the hint again?**

_Never mind..._

**Yeah! It's something! What?**

_I'm... I'm still in love with you._

**Oh, I didn't take that hint I guess.**

_You're a guy. guy's are stupid._

**On, my genders defence I say: Hey!**

_Umm... okay. If you don't have anything to say other than hey, I'll go to my room. Hear Country. The saddest of all music. That or hold Luna's hair. I'll just go hear country. Oh well. Hakuna Mattata!_

**You know about Hakuna Matata?**

_Sure, it's really a wizard spell, great work of disney. Take a spell that makes you sleepy and comfortable, and give it as a line to a warthog. Nice job right?_

**Sure... Gin?... I think I love you too.**

_Really? Urm. What erm... will you tell ron?_

**Do I have to tell Ron allready?**

_When you say it like that... Not nessecarily... Want to take this... to the couch?_

**with pleasure. But, if we start dating again, I should tell you, that... I'm a man! And men have certain desires, certain needs...**

_Urm... I don't want to know. Close the book. muhahahahaaa

* * *

_

_Maybe it wasn't as good as I planned it. but review anyway. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy. Well... I wich I did... but... reveiew guys! Make me haaaappy!_


	8. Broom shed

Noon

awww. my. _freaking_. head. HURTS! Okay, okay, it was a _killer_ party last night, great music too, some people had taken a boomblaster or muggle objekt, with them. Nice! And it wasn't pop... But rock! Yay! Heaven!

Oh, and.. I woke up this morning, spooning with Ginny again. I love it. My lips felt weird this morning too.. I think we snogged eachother senceless. Littery speaking. Woke up on the couch, She just said "Hey babe. We had fun didn't we?" I nodded, and couldn't help but smile. "Snog-buddies?" I grinned "Totally, but I've got a hang-over. Wild party huh?" Then she said something about a potion... I don't care, just turn it _down_ a nodge!

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, waiting for us. Trying to give us feelings of guilt, but didn't say a word. _Thank_ Merlin! She'd cooked us breakfast, and after that we started to clean up after us. It was only fair we cleaned, since we held the party.

Then afterwards we were done, I walked up to my room, to find Hermione and Ron in the same bed. Hermione seemed to only had her bra on, and Ron... I don't want to know... I freaked and hurried into The Girls room. There we talked about what the party was like and what we had done. We reached the dissision that: Me and Ginny snogged and over-groaped eachother. So did Neville and Luna in a corner. So did Pavarati and Lavender, all over the place... and I could go on. Lets just say we ALL pretty much snogged somebody!

Then we talked about the Hermione/ Ron situation, and Ginny said that they'd been thinking of sleeping together, Maybe that time had come? (Shivers) If I have to hear about Hermione in bed I'll scream! Muhahaa...

Luna disapparated, and me and Ginny kissed and had 'fun', after a good... oh what 2 and a half hour, she whispered "we have to talk about this , love..."

Again... God. Help. Me!

* * *

17.42

My head is okay. And I just found out that we, that would mean Luna Ginny and myself, last night wrote in the diary. Together. Shite!

I found Ginny half an hour ago, sniffing around in my room. Since I didn't know the I asked "Looking for something?" She shrugged "Oh, you know, my pen, my keys, bit of parchment, meaning of life, that dort of thing you know?"

It was unbelievable.

Then we had... The Talk! DaDA DA Duuuum. We sat down and she didn't want us to tell Ron about us just yet. Cos then he'd never loose sight of us. And then Hermione would freak!

We the said that we should, when school started however, be an official couple but intill just then we could have our... fun... Muahaha. We celebrated our new... relationship, with a quick visit to the broomshed. Loving it!

* * *

22.52

Me and Gin as you know, tried to have a thing in the broomshed, and we held hands, and was all sweet and innocent when we were on our way... out there... But when we entered, It was HELL!

Hermione and Ron was shagging in the freaking broomshed! Hands where they have no buisness, and clothes off places where they really should have belong. Need to wash my eyes.

Ron freaked and yelled, Hermione grabbed a sheet from Bill's old bike, and we hurried out.

Ron and I talked and we finnished up with I sleep with the girls and Hermione sleep with Ron. -God that sounded SO WRONG!

Come on people... I know you're reading... I can see right through ya! Review! You know you want to... yes, indeed, I want yu to press the button, and let me have my fun. Muhahaha. Hope you liked it? Share with me people share!


	9. Dear Merf!

August 9

8.15

Man, you've gotta get up early to take you out of Harry's dead cold hands... He kinda guards you like some sort of treasure.. merf. Oh, by the way, Merf is my new word. Also some sort of grunt. I like it. I'll make Luna say it.

Anyway: Harry, don't be imbarresed, it's okay to have a diary it's okay. By the way, I knew you had it, Hermione told me. But anyway, when you read this, make sure not to eat breakfast. I've got a surprice for you.

Kisses, and more, Gin.

9.23

Okay, I really HATE it when Ginny messes with my diary. I mean it! And now I can't have breakfast eigther! What is this world comming to? But Luna told me to stay in 'our room' so, that's what I'm doing. juuust waiting. Well bye.

19.30

Whoa! That was wild! Ginny had lunch basket prepared, and we wandered into 'the wild' Well, not really just the garden sort of.

Luna 'suddenly' developed sicknesses from around the world and 'couldn't come' little did we know that Neville was visiting and after lunch me and Ginny thought we'd take a walk. We came to the old Oak, on their ground. And there they were. Neville and Luna, gasping and groaping. i... eww. Sort of hate this. When they saw us, they stood up i shock, though I wish tehy hadn't. Neville's fly was open. ewww. I must've starred, becuse Ginnys hand covered my eyes, and she brought me inside the house.

Luna... I never knew she was... Like that! Oh dear Merlin! Dear Merf!

23.06

mr. Weasley came up, and said he wanted to speak with the boys tomorrow, and mrs. Weasley would have a 'talk' with the girls. What talk? What have I done? I am the bloody boy who lived for Merlins sake! Dear god...

* * *

Sorry, kind of lame, but it's just to get on with the whole thing.. Review anyway! 


End file.
